super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanoids (SolZen321)
Mechanoids refers to a type of life form that is robotic in appearance and/or biology. While there are robot races, Mechanoids are different on a fundamental level in that they can and do produce a bio-electric field and fulfill most of the definitions for life. Basic Characteristics * Bio-Field: Mechanoids have a life force like any organic life form. Usually they are Spark Based life forms or Warm-Wired. ** Spark Based: This is when the Mechanoid is animated by a Spark or something similar like a Plasma Heart. ** Warm Wired: This is when the mechanoids life force is distributed around their body like most organics. * Mechanical Cells: All Mechanoids are composed of Mechanical Cells, robotic versions to organic cells, which behave in much the same way. The cells take on several modes to form parts of their anatomy like, nerves, an immune system, biomechanical organs like voice boxes and photo-receptors (eyes). However, not all versions of Mechanical cells are natural. * Internal Skeleton: Most Mechanoids have an internal skeleton * Armor Plating: Their armor plating is generally superfluous to their operation and serves little more purpose than protecting internal components. * Humanoid: Mechanoid races, generally tend to humanoid for some reason, though sentient non-humanoids can still be considered Mechanoid * Giants: Typical Mechanoids typically dwarf humans, standing at fifteen feet tall. Though not all Mechanoids share this trait. * Long Lived: Mechanoids typically live life spans that are very long. It is not strange for one to live thousands of years and be considered young. * Durability: As seemingly mechanical beings, they are often more durable than their organic counterparts. * Computational Minds: regardless of their means of procreation, they typically have minds similar computers, in terms of operating and knowledge retention. Sub classifications * TechnoMorphs: Also known as Transformers, they are mechanoids able to change between robot mode and one or more alternate modes. * Dwarf Mechanoids/ Minicons: Mechanoids who barely stand taller than the average humanoid. * Forged/Constructed: Mechanoids whose bodies were built like machines * Hatched/Hatchlings: Mechanoids who were grown. * Femme-Bots/Femmes: Mechanoids who are similar in form and self-identification with the female gender. This is only special because Mechanoids generally do not have genders in the traditional sense. In fact most Mechanoids do not have a special name for them until interaction with organics. * Spark Based: Mechanoids whose life force is generated by a single energy sphere, often called a spark. * Warm Wired: Mechanoids who do not posses sparks Types of Construction/Reproduction * Hatched: These types of Mechanoids are gestate in pods or matrixes of some types before emerging, fully grown or partially. Their young are called Hatchlings or Protoforms. ** Mechanical Cells: Some Mechanoids are composed of mechanical cells, metallic cells that are as organic as their flesh counter-parts. ** Proto-Matter: Others are composed of the programmable matter, which either forms into Mechanical cells or sit and wait in humanoid form until they are given a spark. They may also form Living Metal. * Forged/Constructed: These types have their bodies pre-built before coming online, or built around their sparks ** Living Metal: A metal heavily integrated with circuitry ** Mechanical Cells: Mechanoid Races * Spark Based: ** Vandoricons: ** Mechanoids: ** Transformers: * Warm-Wired: ** Linonians ** Chromiums Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Anatomy Category:SolZen321